


A Costume Party (and a Naked Getaway)

by KaworuMakino



Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: It's Halloween and all the Straw Hats are enjoying a party on deck. But where, Sanji wonders, is Zorro?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hats Buttfucking [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Costume Party (and a Naked Getaway)

"Oh Sanjiiii!"

Sanji looked up from the platter of sandwiches he was preparing and turned to the side. About ten yards up the deck from where he'd set up his cooking prep tables, most of the rest of the crew was drinking and eating and hollering, enjoying the Halloween feast he'd prepared. Once upon a time he'd tried setting the refreshments up closer to the party itself, but he knew by now that a drunken Luffy and Franky were liable to go knocking over anything remotely near them. And so there he was a bit off to the back, cooking and prepping everything for his shipmates' enjoyment. 

"Sanjiii! More beer!" The same voice called again. Nami's. She was sitting in a chair with her back to him and most of her body out of view; Sanji could just see her arm reaching out the side and shaking a large empty beer mug in his general direction. 

"Coming, beautiful!" Sanji called back. The party had only just started about ten minutes prior, and Sanji hadn't seen Nami make her way up on deck in the midst of his preparations. As such, he was excited to finally see what sort of costume she had picked out this year. 

"Refreshment is here, my love," Sanji said as he walked a beer pitcher up to Nami and reached out for her glass. As he started pouring he got a good look at her and gawked. She was wearing a tan straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it, blue shorts, a yellow sash around her waist, a red button-up with none of the buttons done, and a skin-colored belly shirt with a red X handpainted on the chest. 

"What...why are you..." Sanji stammered. 

"I'm the King of the Pirates!" Nami beamed up at him. 

Sanji gawked for another moment before smiling. The attention to detail was great, even if he didn't know what had possessed Nami to dress up like their captain. 

"Anything else I can get you, darling? Sandwiches and chips are ready, as is the bread and cheese. The first round of steaks will be done soon."

"A sandwich would be wonderful, Sanji, thank you."

Sanji bowed and headed back to the food table to fetch her one. As he did so, he glanced up and around at the assorted costumed pirates who had largely already gotten drunk off their asses:

Luffy wearing his usual hat, or rather, Shanks' old hat, along with an awful red wig to match his old mentor's look, along with his long black coat, patterned pants, and white shirt most of the way unbuttoned;

Chopper, with a pair of bolts glued to his neck as he stretches his tiny arms out straight and did an adorable impression of Frankenstein's monster walking around;

Franky, sporting that classic white Elvis suit and with his hair styled and dyed black to match;

Robin, a beautiful angel with a stark white gown, a gold halo sitting atop her head, and a pair of large white feather wings strapped to her back;

Usopp, sporting a Konohagakure headband and Naruto' full orange jumpsuit to match;

Jimbei, dressed up in a costume of an actual shark that left only his eyes exposed through tiny holes;

and Brook, who...was wearing the same clothes as usual?

"Oi!" Sanji yelled as he brought Nami her food. "Brook! Where the hell's your costume?!"

"Ho ho, I'm a skeleton!" Brook exclaimed. "What could be scarier than that?!" He then poured a mug full of beer down his bony gullet, where it then seemed to disappear from existence. 

"Christ," Sanji muttered to himself. He then looked back around the party and chuckled at Franken-Chopper before realizing someone was missing. "Where's Zoro?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah, he told me to tell you he needs some help downstairs," Robin answered. 

"With what?" Sanji asked. 

"I dunno," Robin shrugged. "Maybe he wants your help carrying more beer up since his arm's still not fully healed."

"Mm," Sanji grunted. He then finished the steaks he'd already started, got them all set up on the table, and called out to the others: "Meat's ready! I'll be back!"

"Meat!" Sanji heard Luffy shout excitedly as he began making his way down the stairs a few floors down to the storage room. He wasn't sure what to expect since what Robin had said didn't fully make sense. Zoro had already carried plenty of the beer up earlier that morning. Plus, he'd told Sanji afterward that he'd be getting ready for the party. So why, then, had he not shown up?

Sanji got his answer when he opened up the door to the empty storage room and found Zoro inside, naked and facing the opposite wall, his hand craned around his back and fingering his asshole. 

"It's about time," Zoro panted as he kept fingering away. "I was worried Robin got drunk and forgot to tell you."

"I take it this is what you wanted help with," Sanji huffed, trying to maintain an air of seriousness even as he felt his cock enlarge in his pants. "But I have a crew to feed up on deck."

"They'll be fine; I'm sure you cooked plenty already. They can wait a bit for the second course. You know Luffy will find a way to get entertained," Zoro said, slipping a second finger up his butt alongside the first. 

Sanji bit back a moan. "You said you were gonna be getting ready for the party."

"I did," Zoro said, tilting his head toward a pile of clothes off to the side. "My costume's right there."

Sanji glanced down. "Those are your normal clothes."

"Like them? I dressed like a pirate," Zoro said before letting out a moan as he quickened the pace of his self-stimulation.

Sanji groaned, but knew his ability to resist was waning. The sight of Zoro's ass, spread open and getting finger-fucked always triggered an intense sexual hunger in him. 

"You sure it was a good idea to tell Robin where you were? What if she comes looking for us?" Sanji asked. 

"She won't," Zoro said matter-of-factly. "She knows why we're here too. I was complaining about how you and I never get one-on-one time anymore and she came up with this idea. I agreed; what better chance to ditch everyone else than while they're partying drunk?"

"Hm," Sanji said. At that point he knew he'd be giving in, much as he didn't want to admit it. 

Zoro craned a look over his shoulder at the blond. "Is that a vampire cape I see?"

"Vampire teeth, too," Sanji said, opening his mouth wide enough to show off his fake fangs. "I won't need them though," he continued, taking them out of his mouth. "I'm gonna bite you just fine with my own."

And with that he closed the distance between them, pressing his chest up against Zoro's back and feeling the round, muscular ass with his hands. Zoro kept fingering himself as he leaned back into Sanji's touch. 

"Please," Zoro huffed, "Give it to me. I'm ready."

"You sure about that?" Sanji asked, biting Zoro's neck and eliciting a sharp moan. "You don't want me to eat you out first?"

"I've been prepping for half an hour," Zoro moaned, "I just want your cock."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Sanji said, ripping his costume off and throwing it over by Zoro's. "Brace yourself."

And with that he positioned his cockhead up against Zoro's already lube-wet hole and pushed in. The head burrowed inside in no time. 

"Mmmf!" Zoro moaned, pushing his hole back. "I need you, shitty cook."

"Need you too, Marimo," Sanji panted, sliding a few more inches forward. He and Zoro both panted as cock pushed toward ass and ass backed up onto cock. It wasn't long before Zoro had taken Sanji's dick balls deep. 

"Who fucks you like this?" Sanji growled, biting Zoro's neck again. 

"You, baby, only you," Zoro whimpered, shoving his hole back eagerly. 

"Oh yeah?" Sanji asked with a hard thrust that made Zoro cry out as his inner walls squeezed tightly. "Only me? Not Franky, not Chopper?"

"I'm yours," Zoro cried in pleasure, "No one will ever fuck me like you do."

Sanji felt a tinge of actual genuine emotion at the words, but rather than interrupt the moment with sentimentality, he responded by picking up the pace and slamming in and out of Zoro as hard as he physically could. 

"Aaagh!" Zoro screamed. "Cum in me! I'm gonna cum!"

"You know I always do," Sanji said, planting soft kisses along Zoro's neck as he kept up the hard thrusts and fucked them both into their orgasms. 

The two ended up cuddling up close to one another for a few minutes after finishing, thankful to have gotten some much cherished time alone. 

"How did Robin figure it out?" Sanji asked. 

"She said it was obvious when you started calling me 'Marimo' and it sounded more like a pet name than an insult."

"Ah."

"Let's clean up and head back to the party," Zoro said. "I could use some food after working up a sweat."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "I'm sure Luffy's craving more meat by now too."

"I'm sure he is."


End file.
